Continual development and rapid improvement in communication technologies have lead to Bluetooth, Zigbee, WiFi, MoCA, and other communication protocols. These protocols facilitate the creation of networks of nodes, with varying degrees of range, capabilities, and number of supported nodes. For example, Bluetooth networks excel at connecting multiple closely located nodes. As is often the case, the nodes in the network may be mobile and may have limited power supplies (e.g., limited battery reserves). Such nodes implement low power modes in order to operate as power efficiently as possible. However, the nodes in lower power modes often desire to send data over the network, or to other networks. Doing so can mean that the node leaves its power saving mode and spends additional valuable power to make its communication.